herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
The Heroton Group F.E.R. Vol 3: Remember Me
'GAME' *japanese tittle = ヒーロートングループF.E.R.ボリューム3：私を覚えて *developer = Heroton Productions *publisher = Heroton Productions Sega Nintendo Square Enix ATLUS *release = Japan: April 1st 2013 (Original)/TBA (Remake) USA: May 30th 2013 (Original)/TBA (Remake) *genre = RPG, Platform *modes = Single player *ratings = CERO: A ESRB: M *platforms = X-Box 360, Playstation 3, Playstation Vita (Original)/ Wii U (Remake) *input = The Heroton Group: F.E.R. R3, often shortened to "R3" is the Third game in the F.E.R. Series and the first multiplatform game. The Game was Repackaged to be for Wii U as Part of the F.E.R. Tertalogy, And was Renamed to The Heroton Group F.E.R. Vol 3: Remember Me. Characters Story Fernando (After becoming more accustomed to his new existence), Continues to live his life on Planet Wisp with his Girlfriend Tiffany and his Master Eloy David Rosario (Who is now his father due to him fusing with Samuel). In his time there, he has passed on his Cleaver and Shield to Max Cores who has become his student and a little brother figure. There is Also Allison Ferral, who joined their Team after escaping her hometown when it was overrun by Heartless (Her herself being a heartless, and the Virgin Mother of Atra/Morrigan Robotnik, one of the Antagonists that will be in the After Years). However, not all is peaceful, as Dr. Eggman begins to Wreak Havoc on the Planet, Proposing to Reclaim this world (As it was once his in Sonic Colors). Seeing the Planet being torn apart, Fernando Establishes his own team to go on ahead to Stop Eggman, however, it isn't enough, as they Progress further to the Cyan Floating City, the team is attacked by 2 more "Eggmans", (Japanese Eggman and Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Robotnik). Dumbfounded and overpowered, it seemed like there was no way to win, however, a Robot and a Man with lots of Guns come in and fend off the Eggmans. The two people are the Robot Labrys and Yole' Oirasor, Sent From the Famous Organization "The Shadow Operatives". Coming to a Dead end in the Yellow Pass, Labrys then discovers Worm holes are the only way to get through the Pass. These Worm Holes Will Send the person into a Random World to a Random point in Time, however, this is only that world's "Memory", so nothing that person does will effect it's outcome, and when the Memory Finishes, the Wormhole's Exit appears. The Team go through Many Wormholes, and while in both Labrys, Yole' and Eloy D.'s Case, show history they all shared in the past, it is mostly a History Lesson for the rest of the Team (And a Way to inform Fernando on everything that has happened before he was Created). The Worlds they visit are, Hyrule (From The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, which in Reality is Planet Teria in the past), The MotherBoard (The Place Digi was Created), Empire City 2003 (Shows Meme's Past before Joining the Heroton Group), Isle'O Hags (From Banjo-Kazooie/Banjo-Tooie), Haven City (From Jak II), Lyoko (From Code Lyoko), South Island (Sonic's Birthplace), Yakushima Labs (Labrys' Birthplace), and a Unknown Lab in the Time of 1985. One Revelation the Team discovers is that the Eggmans they have Encountered (Adding on Robotnik Prime and Live Action Eggman From the Sonic Fan film), where all Normal People that Eggman corrupted by implanting part of his heart into them. Now making it into the Red Crater, the area's Space is distorted, Randomly Changing the Crater and Snowy Mountain to a Ice pit and Volcano every here and there. While there, they are constantly attacked by a Snake like Monster, but eventually drive it off. At Last, the Team Reaches the Ruins of The Construction site (From Sonic Colors), To their Shock, it has become a Giant Palace. Making their way up from the Palace, and defeating the Eggmans as they climb up, they come to the throne room and face Eggman himself, who reveals 2 of his master plans. One, His Reason for making these copies where to eventually rule over the Universe when he had enough power to make a version of him in each world, and Two, Eloy D.'s Wife, who he thought was lost to him many years ago, is very much alive, and Eggman had been holding her Prisoner in a test tube in hopes to Revive his wife through her. The Team Fights off the Eggmans, while Both Eloy D. and Eggman get sucked into a Wormhole and while in this wormhole, they become their younger selves and fight to the death. The Wormhole Fades and Eloy D. Emerges victorious. As the battle ends, the Snake Monster Returns and begins to absorb the Eggman Copies. While the Others take Eloy D.'s wife and Escape the Crumbling Palace, Fernando Stays behind in Shock that the Snake Monster is Lerano Extsulenna, a Traitor from the Iminonai. She explains her hatred of them allowed her to survive her "Death" and despite her body being torn apart, she followed the Somas and escaped into the Real world, however, due to her injuries, her data glitched, and she formed in the Body she has now. Finishing her absorption of the Eggman copies, she Gains a new "God-like" body that resembles an attractive woman. Calling Herself God, she Takes the Powers of the Wisps are heads into space to then begin absorbing the Planets, starting with Planet Wisp. The Wisps, not wanting their world to be Destroyed, Give their power to Fernando, who due to him being Terian, Transforms to his Hyper Form (Superseding Super Form), Colors Fernando. Using the Final Color Lazer, Fernando Ends Lerano's existence as she fades away. In the end, Labrys and Yole' Return back to Earth to Report back to their leader, and Allison Sacrifices her Heart to Revive Eloy D.'s wife. With the Planet Restored once again, Eloy D. and his Wife Suzuki Rekindle their marriage and settle down wither Fernando, as he establishes the start of his own REAL team, The Veracity Knights. Gallery 04-09-2013 05;35;24PM.JPG|Artwork of the PlayStation 3 Version of the Game 04-09-2013 05;35;24PM2.JPG|Artwork of the Xbox 360 Version of the Game 04-09-2013 05;35;24PM3.JPG|Artwork of the PlayStation Vita Version of the Game F.E.R. R3 Complete (Unfinished).png|All Boxarts combined, This also serves as the Boxart for the HD Re-release F.E.R. Vol 3.png|Boxart of the HD Re-release of F.E.R. Vol 3 Trivia *Despite being the second F.E.R. game, the title "R3" gives the game the appearance of a third game. **The HD version reflects this as it is labeled as Vol 3. *This is the first time a Multi-platform Heroton Group game had exclusive characters, stages and Cutscenes. **The PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita versions had the world Haven City From Naughty Dog's Jak II, having Jak as the party Member, the events of the world played out exactly like the plot of Jak II albeit abridged. **The Xbox 360 version had the world Isle O'hags From Rareware's Banjo-Kazooie series, Labrys would explore Gruntilda's Lair with Banjo & Kazooie, with the plot of Banjo-Kazooie Transpiring, and then Fernando would Explore the rest of the island with Mumbo Jumbo, and would play out the Events of Banjo-Tooie, once again being abridged. **The HD Re-release on the Wii U has Hyrule Castle from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Labrys would assist the Hyrule Resistance in breaching the Castle and assisting Link, while Fernando would Work Directly with Link to help him Reach Ganondorf at the Top of the Castle. ***For Obvious Reasons, the Jak and Banjo-Kazooie Worlds are not present on the HD version, however, the music that plays in those worlds can still be heard on the game's OST. ***In all the worlds, Fernando and Labrys are be the only characters allowed to enter and interact with the Character, and all the worlds have the same bosses and enemies, albeit the circumstances in which they are fought are different.